Season 1 episodes
Episodes Season 1 (68 episodes) *Episode 1:Ing bird/small dogers *Episode 2:Abraham lincoln:the diary of vampire hunter/dreamburge *Episode 3:Teen meme wolf/wrecking crew it-ralph *Episode 4:Phineas and derb/the mighty B!the armadillo *Episode 5:sailor pokémoon/gargamel stily *Episode 6:Q*darth vader/grand theft all-to cars *Episode 7:Annoyng birds/the walking ted *Episode 8:nickelodeon minaj/new super mario the blue brothers wii *Episode 9:Looneytunes ball/how to train your dragon ball z *Episode 10:Ben and kid vs kat/rataGOILE *Episode 11:The SIMSpsons/the amazing world of dumbo *Episode 12:Iron Man vs Wild/Wreck-it Ralph German *Episode 13:Les the MIseraBles 3/Mario & Bionic The Winter Games *Episode 14:Annoying OZrange/Larry Koopa Poppins *Episode 15:ParaNemo/Kim Mission Impossible *Episode 16:Ben Fox & Stimpy/Parks and Potions *Episode 17:I,Robot Chicken/the Perks of Being a Wall Disney *Episode 18:the Jessie shore/Regular Snow White *Episode 19:Katamatouille/Mario All Star Karts Wii *Episode 20:the Foods word/super smashing bros *Episode 21:Alicia Keys in Wonderland/Peter Parker Punk *Episode 22:The Curious of Case Benjamin Button 10/The Legend of Zelda:Ocarine of Adventure Time 3D *Episode 23:¡Barnie/Star Fantastic Mr.Fox *Episode 24:Elfie/MadaNascar *Episode Special Halloween:World War Dragon Ball Z/X-Monsters *Episode 25:Diary of a Wimpy Karate Kid/the LittleBigBangTheory *Episode 26:WWall-E/One Big Mario Party *Episode 27:The Amazing Spiger-Man/ARioas *Episode 28:Shaun of the Walking Dead/the Norbit:an unexpected journey *Episode 29:Clash of the Teen Titans/Mad Tv Men *Episode 30:Criminal MegaMind/Guardians of the Super Mario Galaxy *Episode Special Christman:Superchristman/Santa Halls Season 2 *Episode 31:the X-Games Factor/the Agenters *Episode 32:Matrix Club/the Green-nesis *Episode 33:Mana/Small Soldiers Invader *Episode 34:Mr.Bean & Mrs.Smith/Rainbow Smash *Episode 35:CM.Punk'd/The Very Voice *Episode 36:Toys/Boost *Episode 37:James Bond:That's 007 Show Skyfall/Wacky All-Stars Racing Transformed *Episode 38:¡Carly Rae Jepsen/Life of Nip *Episode 39:Rise of the Kardashian/Hip Hop *Episode 40:[[Escape from Plan-Net Year of H/The Lorax Factor]] *Episode 41:X-Mental/Wall-E & Grace *Episode 42:Blaws/Ms.Poppins Pen-Guins *Episode 43:the Muppets Shop/What About SpongeBob? *Episode 44:Crown/the Rigby *Episode 45:Ending Nemo/Luigi:Covert Strike *Episode 46:Smurfs 2012/Q*Bart *Episode 47:RoboCops/TeleTubes *Episode 48:Elemental/D.I.L. K.I Joe *Episode 49:Egg-Nomeu & Juliet/Betty's White Off Their Camp Rockers *Episode 50:Force Mode/Star Trek:Terestry for "E.T." *Episode 51:Jangstar/Bee Gees Movie *Episode 52:1600 Pi/The Ogreffice Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 *Episode 44:Nightmare on Total Drama/Care Bears vs Barbie *Episode 45:Pac-Orange/Iron Bear *Episode 46:The Suite Life of Monk/My Super Friends Sweet 16 *Episode 47:The Rocky Balboa and Bullwinkle Show/24 Rock *Episode 48:MAD's Christmas Special *Episode 49:6Mad Max/The ERsons *Episode 50:The Fairly OddTron/Club Penguinuts *Episode 51:True Jackass, VP/Phineas & Josh *Episode 52:Yellow Cars/Indiana Jackie *Episode 53:Curious Garfield/Vampires of Waverly Diaries *Episode 54:Animani-rats/The Little Mer-Made *Episode 55: Full House of Blues/Gum-BEE *Episode 56: The Suite Life On Inception/Phineas & Ben 10 *Episode 57: Land of the Schlock/Carmen Rider Dragon Knight *Episode 58:Frightanic/Featless in Seattle *Episode 59:Gormemon/The Might B Team *Episode 60:Gremlinz/Superhero Night Live *Episode 61:Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skunk/Phineas and Monk *Episode 62:Dumb and Dumbest: When Harry Met Lloyd/What's New Scoopie Do? *Episode 63:Zormicks in the Attic/SpongeBob Simpson *Episode 64:O Dooby-Scoo, Where Art Thou?/Featless in Seattle *Episode 65:Die Kids/Dora the Explorer and the Temple of Doom *Episode 66:SpongeBob the Bounty Hunter/Late Night with Jimmy Fallon: Suburban Daredevil *Episode 67:TROME/Fameried Guy *Episode 68:Everybody Hates Raymond/Glenn Martin, PPS Season 6 (13 episodes) *Episode 69:The Death Knight/NCI SquarePants *Episode 70:Hotel for Spy Kids/No Ordinary Family Love *Episode 71: Don't add EnCHUNted / Ying-Yang Do'h *Episode 72: Dino Bot Dan/Maroon Five Nights at Freddy's *Episode 73: Sam and the Cat in the Hat/A.N.T. Man Farm *Episode 74: Dragon Ball Z Kai Lan/Sky High School Musical *Episode 75: Blue Jay and Craig/The A Team Umizoomi *Episode 76: Everybody Loves Chris/Sam and CatDog/Game of War Machine *Episode 77: Adventure Time Squad/Class of the Year 3000 *Episode 78: Let's Be Hops/The Cody Simpsons *Episode 79: G.I. Joe Tabootie/Sam I Am and Cat *Episode 80: Kid vs Katz/After Earth to Echo *Episode 81: The Wizard of Oz the Great and Powerful/Rattle Shake It Up/Vanilla Ice Age Season 7 (23 episodes) *Episode 82: Dan vs Wild/Chuck vs the World/Kid vs Catwoman *Episode 83: X-Men First Class of 3000/Cloudy with a Chance of Moneyballs/Open Sesame Street *Episode 84: Atom A.N.T. Farm/The Lone Power Rangers/Cloverfield of Dreams *Episode 85: *Episode 86: *Episode 87: *Episode 88: *Episode 89: *Episode 90: *Episode 91: *Episode 92: *Episode 93: *Episode 94: *Episode 95: *Episode 96: *Episode 97: *Episode 98: *Episode 99: *Episode 100: *Episode 101: *Episode 102: *Episode 103: *Episode 104: